


Need

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Crime Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: “I just didn't know if you would still be ok with me…”“I offered didn’t I?”
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twentytwentytwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sink my teeth into you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407340) by [twentytwentytwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo). 



> This is only my third DBH fic so please be nice. Also this is a little shorter than my stories normal run so I apologize for that.

Gavin noticed Nines was acting strange again. This time he knew what it meant, what he couldn’t figure out is why Nines hadn’t said anything to him yet. Gavin kept glancing at him and noticed that he looked almost pale, or as pale as an android could get, and that he was acting tired again. He let out a silent sigh and decided he would give it a couple of more days and if Nines didn’t come to him, he would go to Nines. 

They were working on a case and had a scene to go to. In the car, Nines just watched the scenery go by out the window. There was no talking, just the sounds of Gavin’s breathing and the car until Gavin turned the radio on. He couldn’t stand the silence, he also didn’t want to push Nines. 

They pulled up to a small house, Chris meeting them outside and briefing them on the situation. The victim was human, shot in the head, died about four hours prior. They walked in and looked around, Nines automatically going to inspect the body. Gavin watched him as Chris finished talking and then excused himself. Gavin kept a close eye on Nines, but let him do his thing. 

Gavin was inspecting other evidence when Nines walked around him, focused solely on inspecting evidence and determining what happened. Gavin watched as he looked around, reconstructions running through his head. He decided to let Nines do his thing and stood in a corner out of the way. This would go quicker if Nines was left to his own devices. 

Ten minutes later Nines came over and explained what he thought had happened. The killer was an android, the gun was the victim’s, the killer and the victim had a fight and the android had enough. They grabbed the gun, shot the victim and left. Gavin sighed and then relayed the information to Chris, telling him they were headed back to the precinct. Chris nodded and then Gavin told Nines to head back to the car. The ride back was the same as the ride there, silent until the radio was turned on.

When they got back, Gavin put the car in park and went to get out only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. Gavin looked at Nines and saw him looking at his feet. 

“Nines?”

Nines let out a sigh. 

“I…”

“Nines, you can tell me. I’m your partner”

“I know, I just…”

“Do we wanna do the whole song and dance where I follow you around Detroit for a few hours and we wind up in an alley? Or do you wanna just do this here that way you can focus on the case better?”

Nines looked at him with a look of shock. 

“Nines, you’ve been acting off for a few days now. I was gonna give you a couple more days to come to me before I cornered you somewhere”

Nines gave him a small smile. 

“I just didn't know if you would still be ok with me…”

“I offered didn’t I?”

Nines pulled him into a kiss and Gavin let out a sigh. Nines swiped his tongue across Gavin’s lips, begging for entrance which was granted. After a minute of that, Nines moved down, the corner of his mouth, then his jaw, then his neck. The kiss to his neck the final question. 

“Come on, tin can. Do what you gotta”

Nines bit his neck, Gavin hissing and then letting out a small gasp. This was still weird to think about. Nines, a vampire. Nines pulled away after a few minutes and looked at Gavin, concern written on his face. 

“Are you ok?”

Gavin nodded and sat back in his seat for a second. He was a little light headed but that would go away if he just sat for a minute. He looked over and gave Nines a smile, which was returned. 

“Ok, we have a case to solve”

Nines nodded and got out of the car, Gavin right behind him. They walked back into the precinct and sat at their desks. Gavin looked at Nines which caused Nines to give him a questioning look. 

“You know you can tell me when you need it right?”

Nines looks down at his hands and then back up at Gavin and nods. 

“Good” 

Gavin turned back to his terminal and started reviewing the evidence.


End file.
